All this time
by Funky1
Summary: Colin breaks up with Amy, and Mrs and Dr Abbott decides to take the family on a camping trip to take Amy's mind off of things, they invite the Brown to join them. Things happens and the Brown's end up in New York for a week... *complete*
1. Default Chapter

Before reading the story.: Disclaimer: Everwood is owned by WB  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Hey! This is my first Everwood fic, or any fic for that matter, so be gentle=) Ok, Colin DO remember everything. So, just so you know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- - All this time? You never loved me?  
  
Amy looked at Colin as he'd just told her that he wasn't in love with her anymore, and that he was in love with somebody else . - No, Amy, I did love you. At first. But it wore out and.  
  
- So you love, her? Amy cut him off  
  
- I don't know. I, Amy I'm sorry  
  
A tear ran along Amy's cheek, and fell down on her lap.  
  
- No Colin, just leave. I can't see you right now.  
  
Colin took her hand.  
  
- I'm sorry, I truly am. Just, call me when you're ready, I want to stay friends.  
  
Amy nodded. Colin stepped down the porch, and gave her a last glance as he got into his car and drove away. Amy went in, and wiped a tear of her cheek.  
  
- Hey Amy. Bright just walked in. I just saw Colin drive by. Amy started to walk up the stairs to her room, ignoring her brother.  
  
- Amy? What's wrong? Look at me. Amy kept walking. AMY? She turned around. Her eyes were red and shining with tears.  
  
- Amy? What's wrong? Bright asked again, and walked towards her.  
  
- He likes somebody else.  
  
- What? Who..?  
  
- You know who. he's in love with "Bethany".  
  
- Bethany? He said confused.  
  
- Yeah. Some girl he met while he was visiting his grandparents.  
  
- Amy, I don't know what to say. I'm gonna to talk to him.  
  
- No Bright, don't. There's nothing to be said. I don't want to talk about it right now.  
  
Bright nodded. He gave her a hug, and Amy quickly walked up to her room.  
  
In school next day.  
  
2nd period was over, and Ephram walked to his locker. It was lunch. He went to the cafeteria and sat down by one of the empty tables. Just as he was going to be seated, Bright came and sat down on the chair opposite him. - Oh, goody, my best friend has come to have lunch with me. Ephram said sarcastically. What do you want Bright?  
  
- I'm not having lunch with you. I just want you to come to our house after school. Ephram's eyes widened.  
  
- What? Why? He said, and looked into Bright's eyes.  
  
- I'll tell you when you come, I can't be seen with you this long, it'll ruin my rep.  
  
- Wait a minute, I'm not going to visit the devil, voluntarily without a reason.  
  
- Fine, I need you to cheer Amy up. For some twisted reason, you always manage to make her feel better.  
  
- Why does Amy need cheering up?  
  
- Colin broke up with her, and she's really blue.  
  
- What? Why would Colin break up with Amy? Ephram said, not understanding how anybody could ever give her up.  
  
- Look, she'll tell you, when you come. I gotta go. Bright stood up and quickly walked away with his tray.  
  
After school.  
  
Ephram opened the door and put his bag on the kitchen table. Nobody was home. He opened the fridge and pored orange juice in a glass. He didn't know if he should go to Amy's, knowing Bright, Bright could have lied. Bright knew how he felt about Amy, everybody did, even her. After finishing the glass, he decided to visit Amy after all. Besides, it was always good to pay her a visit anyway. Ephram took his bike, and started to ride it to Amy's. Soon he arrived and walked up on the porch and rang the doorbell. Bright answered it. - What took you so long?  
  
- I was putting my make up on. Ephram said and smiled a sarcastically. I got home half an hour ago.  
  
- Whatever, come in. She's up in her room. She haven't come down, since we go home from school.  
  
- What exactly do you want me to do Bright?  
  
- I don't know, whatever you do when you always cheer her up.  
  
- Fine.  
  
Ephram walked up the stairs and faced the shut door in front of him. He knocked on it gently.  
  
- Go away Bright. He heard from the other side of the door.  
  
Ephram opened the door, and saw Amy lying on the bed with her back against him.  
  
- did you not hear me? Go. she turned around to see Ephram standing in the door. Ephram what are you doing here? She wiped tears from her cheeks and fixed her hair. God! I look like a wreck!  
  
- eehm. Bright kind of told me about Colin. He came in and shut the door behind him.  
  
- Can you lock the door? I really don't want Bright coming in here right now. Her eyes filled up with tears again.  
  
- Sure, he did what he was told, and sat down on the bed beside her. He took her hand.  
  
- Do you want to talk about it?  
  
- He's in love with another girl. Amy said quietly. Bethany. He told me yesterday.  
  
- Colin doesn't know what he's doing. Nobody compares with you. If he broke up with you because of another girl, he doesn't deserve you. Ephram said and squeezed her hand. Amy gave him a smile.  
  
- But I'm not saying he made a mistake. Amy looked confused at him. You can't control your feelings, I for one know that. He gave her a little smile. I just can't see how anybody wouldn't prefer you. Amy looked at their hands.  
  
- I do. I'm so far from perfect. She put her other hand over their hands. You're so good to me Ephram. I don't understand how you put up with me. She'd stop crying. Ephram gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
- When you smile you are. Amy couldn't help to blush. Ephram was so good to her, and she always felt so warm when she saw him, and when he did what he did.  
  
- You always make things better. I don't feel bad at all. She returned the peck. Thank you.  
  
- You don't need to thank me. Ephram said smiling.  
  
- He wants to stay friends. She said. He wants me to call him.  
  
- You should. I mean, Bright and Colin are friends, right? Ephram said.  
  
- Yeah, you're right. I should call him. Come on, I'll walk you out. Amy stood up, they were still holding hands. Bright was right by the end of the stairs when they came down.  
  
- Hey Amy, how are you feeling? He said concerned  
  
- I'm fine Bright. Ephram walked out and headed to his bike. Amy walked in and went up to her room. Only this time, she wasn't crying.  
  
- Hey, wait! Bright was running towards Ephram, just as he was heading home. He stopped.  
  
- Thanks man, I really appreciate it, I don't know how you did it, but I don't care. If there's anything I can do. Ephram cut him off.  
  
- It's ok man, I didn't do it for you, I did it for Amy.  
  
- Yeah, but still, if there's anything. Ephram sighed.  
  
- Sure, I'll let you know. Ephram rode his bike home. He felt much better, knowing that Amy wasn't sad anymore, and all because of him.  
  
Amy was in her room and held the phone in her hand. She dialled Colin's number.  
  
- Yeah Colin speaking.  
  
- Hi Colin. it's me.  
  
- Oh, hi Amy  
  
- Look, I just wanted you to know, that things are ok between us, and I'd like to be friends.  
  
- Oh, Amy, that's great! You don't know how relived I am too hear you say that.  
  
-"Honey, the commercial's over" Amy heard a girls voice in the background.  
  
- Is that.?  
  
- Bethany, yeah. she's in town for the summer vacation.. Colin said quietly.  
  
- Oh yeah, I forgot about that, but isn't that next week?  
  
- In our school yes, but Betty's got her now.  
  
- Oh, I see. Well I guess you should go then.  
  
- Amy.  
  
- No, it's ok. Really, I'm ok.  
  
- Are you sure?  
  
- Oh yes, honestly. I'm actually going to Ephram's, so I got to go to.  
  
- Oh, that's great. Well. See ya.  
  
- Yeah, see ya.  
  
Amy lied. She wasn't going to Ephram's, but as she thought about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea. And besides, if she did go, she hadn't lied to Colin. Amy picked up the phone again and now she dialled Ephram's number.  
  
- Ephram speaking  
  
- Hi Ephram.  
  
- Amy.  
  
- Yeah. I was just thinking. I just talked to Colin, and I was wondering, if I could come over.  
  
- Sure, you want to talk about Colin?  
  
- Oh, no, not at all. Just tell you.  
  
- Oh, ok, just come by.  
  
- Ok. Bye.  
  
- Bye. They both hung up and Amy re-did her make-up and put her long hair up in a ponytail. She went down the stairs and was just putting her coat on when Dr. Abbott came home.  
  
- Oh hi honey, how are you? He put his hand on her shoulder. I know it's hard, but if you want to talk.  
  
- I'm fine dad, she smiled at him. I'm going to Ephram's.  
  
- Brown's? Well, aren't you upset.?  
  
- Dad, I told you, I'm fine. She gave her dad a peck on his cheek and hurried out.  
  
- Well, don't be late for dinner! Harold shouted after her.  
  
- I won't  
  
- Hi dad. Bright said from the couch.  
  
- Did you hear that?  
  
- Oh yeah.  
  
- Well, what was that all about? She was so upset when I left this morning.  
  
- Yeah, but Ephram came over, and made her feel better.  
  
- What is it about that kid? Harold was confused.  
  
- I don't know dad, I really don't know.  
  
Ephram heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it, and just as he thought, it was Amy.  
  
- Hi Ephram. She said smiling  
  
- Hi, come on in.  
  
- Thanks. Where are Delia and Dr. Brown?  
  
- Dad's working late. And Delia's at Nina's.  
  
- Oh, ok.  
  
- So, what do you want to do? Ephram asked and shut the door behind her.  
  
- I don't know, just hang.  
  
- That's sounds great. Do you want to watch TV?  
  
- Yeah. They sat down beside each other, and Ephram turned the TV on. Amy felt very content sitting besides this guy that always was there and wiped her tears away. She leaned on his shoulder. Ephram was very surprised by seeing Amy on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.  
  
- What do you want to see?  
  
- I don't know, just flip through the channels. Neither one of them really cared about what they saw, they just wanted to sit beside each other and feel the warmth. There for, Ephram stopped at a random channel and they saw the show. Ephram didn't know just how long Amy had bin there, when Andy came home with Delia. They quickly separated and sat on each side of the couch.  
  
- Hi Ephram, Amy.  
  
- Hi dad, Ephram said.  
  
- Hey Dr. Brown. Oh shoot! Amy just remembered. What time is it?  
  
- It's 7:25pm. Ephram answered  
  
- Oh, I need to go, dinner's in 5 minutes.  
  
- Ok, see you tomorrow?  
  
- Yeah, see you tomorrow, bye.  
  
Amy hurried home and just made it in time for dinner.  
  
- Hi sweetie. Mrs. Abbott was just setting the table. Just in time.  
  
- Great.  
  
The whole family sat down by the table and started to eat.  
  
- So, summer vacation is up. Harold said.  
  
- Yeah, can you believe it? 2 months without any school! Bright was really exited. Amy nodded.  
  
- You know kids, mom and I were thinking, and we decided to go and camp, like we used to, all four of us. You know, to take our minds of, of things. Harold looked at Amy.  
  
- What? When, and for how long? Bright said.  
  
- Four days, we'll go this Saturday, in the beginning of your vacation.  
  
- Yes, and Harold, I was thinking, we should invite the Brown's to go with us. Rose said and took another bite of her bread. Both Amy and Bright stopped chewing, and looked each other, and then look at their dad.  
  
- Very funny Rose. Harold said and went back to the eating.  
  
- No, I'm not kidding Harold, we should invite them. Rose said seriously.  
  
- Why? Harold said confused. Rose leaned over and whispered  
  
- 'You know that Ephram always makes Amy feel better, she needs to move on. He's good for her, and both you and I know, that they like each other, very much. Besides, I'd really liked to know Dr. Brown a little better.'  
  
- 'But Rose...' Rose looked at her husband seriously. 'Fine, I'll invite him tomorrow'  
  
- Then it's settled then. Rose said cheerfully.  
  
- Exactly what, is settled? Amy said confused.  
  
- Were going to camp, and hopefully with the Brown's. Amy was chocked, considering how her dad felt about the Brown's. She looked at Bright. Wich also was very chocked just raised his shoulders, and mimed, "I don't know"  
  
- Oh, Ok. Amy said. She actually liked the thought about going camping, and especially with the Brown's, and Ephram.  
  
Next day Harold stopped by Andy's clinic.  
  
- Hi mother. Is Andy in? Harold said and nodded to his mother.  
  
- Sure, he's free. Edna said and pointed at the door. He knocked on the door.  
  
- Come in.  
  
- Hello Andy. Harold said as he opened the door.  
  
- Harold! What brings you by? Andy asked.  
  
- Well, as you know, the kids summer vacation is coming up, and as you might also know, Colin and Amy has broken up. Andy nodded. So to cheer Amy up and take her mind of things we're going camping for four days, starting Saturday. Andy nodded again. Harold kept going. And Rose got this crazy idea, to invite you to join us. I mean, I understand if you can't.  
  
- Oh no, Saturday to Tuesday, I'm all free. I'm sure the kid's would love it. Thanks for asking. We'd love to come. Andy smiled.  
  
- Great. Harold said and walked out of the room.  
  
At the Brown's.  
  
Andy, Ephram and Delia all sat by the table and ate.  
  
- So, Dr. Abbott came by the clinic today. Dr Brown started.  
  
- Uhhu, what did he want? Delia asked as she drank her orange juice.  
  
- The Abbott's are inviting us to go camping with them this Saturday.  
  
- Oh cool! We're going right? Delia said cheerfully. - Well of course. Andy said and smiled at Delia. So the trip's for four days. - Great, four days with Bright. Ephram said and took another bite.  
  
- Ah, yes, four days with Bright, but also, four days with Amy. Andy said teasingly.  
  
- Ooh.! Delia said and poked Ephram on the arm.  
  
Andy and Delia looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
- You guys are nuts. Ephram said and shook his head. The phone rang and Delia went to pick it up.  
  
- Yeah, hold on a second. They heard her say. Ephram! It's for you, it's Amy! She blinked at him and Andy started to laugh.  
  
- Nuts! Ephram said once again. Ephram took the phone from Delia's hand.  
  
- Yeah?  
  
- Hey, so have you heard about Saturday?  
  
- Yeah, dad just told us.  
  
- Oh, Ok. just wanted to hear so you don't forget to pack.  
  
- Sure.. Ephram said and hung up the phone. "Forget to pack?" Amy had no idea why she rang Ephram. She guessed she just wanted to hear his voice.  
  
Saturday  
  
Both the Brown's and Abbott's were all packed and ready to go. The Abbott's were going to go first in their car and lead the way, and the Brown's was be in their car, and just followed. They finally arrived at a wonderful place. Ephram got out of the car and met Amy.  
  
- Hey, how was the trip. Amy asked.  
  
- I don't know, I slept though it, what time is it? Ephram said sleepy.  
  
- It's 6.30pm. Amy said cheerfully. So, are you putting up your tents?  
  
- Yeah, will you help me put up mine? He said.  
  
- Yours? You got an own tent?  
  
- Yeah, sure, I couldn't bear to sleep all night for four nights with dad half a meter away from me. You know? - Yeah, mom and dad have their own tent too, so I'm sleeping with Bright. Amy and Ephram helped up his tent. When all the putting up the tents, and making fire, was done, it was time to eat. They all sat by the fire and ate sausages, and they all had a good time.  
  
- This place is great! Andy said and looked around him.  
  
- Yes, it sure is stunning, Rose said and smiled. There's a beautiful little mountain, just half an hour away. We'll go there tomorrow.  
  
- Cool! Is there any wolfs here? Delia asked exited.  
  
- Sure, there are plenty of wolves! and bears too. Harold said and blinked at her.  
  
- Well, it's getting late. Rose said and stood up. We should all get some sleep. We're getting up at about 6.30am tomorrow. So we'll be able to have lunch there, and still have some time to look around and get back before it gets dark. - Great! Andy said and stood up too. They all went to their tents and said their good nights, everybody besides Ephram, who sat by the fire.  
  
- Bright! Move your sleeping bag! Amy said and pushed him away.  
  
- Huh? Bright said sleepy.  
  
- Never mind, I have to go brush my teeth anyway. Amy went out and took her toothbrush and toothpaste with her. She brushed her teeth when saw Ephram by the fire.  
  
- Hey Ephram, Amy said quiet with her toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
- Hey.  
  
- You got some water? She asked and took the toothbrush out of her mouth.  
  
- Sure, here you go. He said and handed her his cup.  
  
- Thanks. She put the toothbrush back in her bag, and went to the fire to join Ephram. So aren't you sleepy? She asked him and moved a little closer to the fire.  
  
- No, not really. He said, still staring into the fire.  
  
- But you really should go and get some sleep. She said and stood up.  
  
- Yeah, you're probably right. He said and stood up too.  
  
- Well, goodnight then, she said and smiled  
  
- Yeah, sleep well he said and went into his tent.  
  
- Rise and shine! Delia came jumped on Ephram and started to shake him.  
  
- Now? Ephram said all groggy.  
  
- Well duuh! Delia said and continued to shake him.  
  
- Alright, alright, get off me already, I'm up. He said and sat up.  
  
- Great! Mrs. Abbott is making breakfast, so you better hurry to get dressed.  
  
- Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Delia ran out of the tent, and Ephram soon joined her, and everybody else. They ate and took their stuff and started to go to the mountain. Rose and Harold led the way, with Bright, Andy and Delia right behind of them. Ephram went last. Amy stopped to wait him in.  
  
- God, this isn't easy. Ephram said and took a breath.  
  
- Come on, Amy said and took his hand. He smiled  
  
- Well I guess you solved that problem. He said and kept walking. Soon they reached their goal and Harold started to make a fire. The view was breathtaking. It reached out to a lake. They all just sat on the low mountain peak and enjoyed the company.  
  
- Can you believe how fast time fly? Rose asked everybody  
  
- Why? Andy said.  
  
- We have to get going she answered.  
  
- Already? Delia said.  
  
- Yes, already. She said and started to pack their stuff. They came back just before it got dark, around 8pm. and they all ate and went to there tent go get some sleep for the next day.  
  
- Psst?? Ephram? Ephram heard from the outside of his tent.  
  
- What is it? He answered and sat up.  
  
- Can I come in? The voice said.  
  
- Yeah, sure. Amy opened the tent and came in.  
  
- Amy? What time is it?  
  
- 2am. She answered.  
  
- Well, what do you want, is anything wrong? Ephram asked concerned.  
  
- Oh, no, nothing at all. I just couldn't sleep. Did I wake you up?  
  
- No, I was up.  
  
- Good, do you want to take a walk with me?  
  
- Right now? He asked surprised.  
  
- Yeah, it's a really warm night. And I thought that it would be nice with some company. She smiled. Ephram smiled back at her. He was very happy that Amy came to him. - Yeah, I'd like that.  
  
- Come on then. She took his hand, bring your sleeping bag. He did as he was told. Amy took him to a bridge by the lake.  
  
- Wow, this place is great! Ephram said as he crawled down in his sleeping bag.  
  
- Yeah, we used to come here all the time when I was little. She crawled in with him. Ephram closed his eyes.  
  
- Hey, do you wanna go take a swim? She asked as she jumped out of the sleeping bag. I bet the water is really warm. Amy went to the end of the bridge and felt the water with her hand. It's really warm!  
  
- Amy, you're crazy! Ephram said and got out of the sleeping bag too.  
  
- Well, what can I say? She laughed and took her shoes off.  
  
- Amy, are you really serious? What are you doing?  
  
- Of course I'm serious! You know, I can't go swim with my cloths on. Amy said and pulled her shirt over her head, reviling a baby blue bra underneath. Ephram gasped. She kept stripping the rest of her cloths of until she was only her underwear was left. She turned around and looked at Ephram.  
  
- See ya! She said and jumped in. She laughed as she came up. You really need too come in Ephram! She said and smiled. He hesitated.  
  
- I'm not a really good swimmer. He said and started to take his cloths off.  
  
- It's ok, it's not deep at all, see, she said and stood up straight. The water reached to her chest.  
  
- Ok then. He said and took his pants off, leaving him with only his navy blue boxers on. Amy looked at him. She'd never seen him like this before. He was so handsome.  
  
- Well, here goes. Ephram said and joined her in the water. He started to walk towards Amy and they made eye contact. Soon he was so close he could feel her breath. He wrapped his arms around her wais, and she leaned her forehead against his.  
  
- I'm really glad you came she whispered, and put her arms around his neck.  
  
- Me too. He said and pecked her on her cheek. She returned the peck and soon they fell into a kiss. Ephram started to kiss her on her neck and Amy gasped. They got out of the water and continued kissing on the bridge, in Ephram's sleeping bag. They kissed for a long time, when they finally stopped to take a breath. Amy leaned on Ephram's chest as she stroke her hand along his muscular stomach.  
  
- What does this mean? Ephram asked and ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
- It means that I'm in love with you Ephram. I want to be with you. She said quietly.  
  
- You have no idea, how long I've bin wanting you to say that. He said and closed his eyes.  
  
They watched the sun rise together.  
  
- You know, we should probably get back. Amy said without any hurry.  
  
- Naah, it's just 4am. They won't be up until at least another two hours. Ephram answered.  
  
- Good, because I really don't want to leave. She closed her eyes.  
  
- Me neither. He said and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- hey, it's me "the author". Yah, this story was only meant to be one chapter long, but, i was just wondering, if u guys want me to proceed the writing of this story, 'cus i think i could... of course, i would have no idea how, but... well, just let me know=) thanx for r&r! 


	2. Keep it a secret

Okey, so I made a decision, I AM going to precede the writing of this story. I really don't know if I'm screwing the story up by keep going, but we'll just have to find out, will we? Anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be, but I'm pretty sure that 1-2 chapters will make it. Anywho here goes!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
After a while Ephram looked at his watch again.  
  
- Oh shit! It's 5.30am already!  
  
- Noo! Amy cried. She cuddled up in his arms.  
  
- I know, but we kinda need to get dressed before they suspect anything. He said and kissed her on the forehead. Amy got up.  
  
- You know, one of these days we're gonna have to tell them. Amy said and pulled her shirt on.  
  
- I know, but, I really don't think your dad will gonna be so fond over that we spent the whole morning together. And in our undies! Amy laughed.  
  
- Well I guess you're right. Soon they were back at the camp, and everybody was sleeping heavily.  
  
- See ya. Amy said and gave Ephram a kiss. Ephram went back to his tent and Amy to hers. About 20 minutes later everybody was up and going. Today they were going to the lake, and have a nice picnic there.  
  
- You have your stuff? Andy asked Ephram as he was packing his things.  
  
- Yeah, all ready to go. Ephram replied cheerfully.  
  
- Good then, Andy said and looked into his eyes.  
  
- What? Ephram said as he saw his dad's suspicious eyes.  
  
- I don't know... He started. There's something wrong with this picture.  
  
- What? I'm having a good time. Ephram replied innocent.  
  
- Yeah, you are, aren't you? Andy said, still looking into his sons eyes. He couldn't make out what was different about his son.  
  
- Yes, I actually am. He said. I'm going now... he started to walk over to Amy, who stood alone by a tree, packing some food.  
  
Amy smiled as she saw, to her, the perfect boyfriend, the one who was there, no matter what.  
  
- Hey. She said and took his hand.  
  
- Hey, Ephram said.  
  
- What's with the serious face? She asked.  
  
- My dad is on to us. He said seriously.  
  
- What? Amy asked, not understanding how.  
  
- Well, I guess I'm looking too happy or something. But he definitely knows that we're up to something.  
  
- Wow, blood hound dad. She said jokingly. Well, there's nothing to do about it I guess, we'll just have to lay low. She said and squeezed his hand.  
  
- Yeah, I guess. He said and smiled.  
  
- And it's really my dad that's a problem, not yours.  
  
- Yeah, you're right. Ephram said and looked around. Then he gave her a short, but passionate kiss, when he was sure, nobody was looking. Amy laughed  
  
- Thanks, I was waiting for that. She said and smiled  
  
- Any time, Ephram replied and smiled back at her. Are you done?  
  
- Yeah, I'm good to go.  
  
- Great.  
  
Ephram let go of her hand and walked back to his bag.  
  
- Is everybody done? Harold said loudly. As the sound of "yeah's" hit his ear, he smiled and said, follow me then. Of course Ephram knew the way, as he just got back from there, but he went last, like he probably would have done if he didn't. They reached the lake about 15minutes later and settled down. It was a beautiful sunny day, and not a single cloud as far as the eye could see. The water was warm, probably even warmer than when Ephram and Amy took a swim. Everybody was in there bathing suits. Ephram walked over to Amy. She had a baby blue bikini, similar in colour like her underwear. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
- Brought our swimming suit this time, did we, Miss Spontaneous? He asked jokingly.  
  
- Well duuh! She said and laughed.  
  
- Ephram! Come on! Let's get into the water! It was Delia who was running towards them. She took his hand and dragged him towards the water.  
  
- I'm just going in the water with Delia, he said as he was dragged further away form Amy.  
  
- Yeah, I can see that! She replied and smiled. Amy sat down on her blanket when Bright sat down next to her.  
  
- So. how are you? He asked gently.  
  
- Who me? I'm fine! She said surprised.  
  
- Oh, good. He said and got up. I'm hitting the water. Are you coming?  
  
- Naah, I'm just gonna sit here and work on my tan. She said and smiled. Ephram, Delia, Andy, Rose and even Harold were all in the water.  
  
- Yo E! Bright yelled. Ephram looked at him surprised. Come here. Bright said. Ephram started to walk slowly towards him. Come on! Stop acting like I'm going to eat your eyes or something. Ephram stopped a moment. "Eat my eyes?" he thought. Alright, that came out a little wrong. Bright said as he saw Ephram's face. Any way, come here. Ephram started to walk towards him again, this time a little faster. As he finally reached him Bright put his arm around his shoulder.  
  
- Hey, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate what you're doing to Amy. He started. You know, making her happy and stuff like that. Ephram looked surprised. Anyway, I know I've bin a pain in your ass, and I'm sorry. You're ok. He said and smiled.  
  
- Well, you're too, I guess. Ephram said chocked.  
  
- Thanks man, and by the way, I'm glad you're going out with Amy. 


	3. He knows

Oh my gosh! Thanx for the nice reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm gonna work on my grammar, and stuff. Well, enjoy chapter nr. 3!  
  
"What? I'm not-" Ephram said, shocked over the fact that Bright knew something.  
  
"Oh no?" Bright smiled. "But it's ok!"  
  
"Well, how'd.Ephram got out.  
  
"Well, I have eyes of an eagle, and of course, there's the fact, that it's kind of obvious."  
  
"It is?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Bright said and smiled. "Well to me anyway." Ephram stood a while in the water and tried to figure out how it could have bin so, as Bright said, obvious.  
  
"Chill out man!" Bright said and patted him on his head when he saw Ephram's expression.  
  
Whit that he swam away, laughing to himself. Ephram quickly got out of the water and got to Amy.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked as he sat down besides her.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Ephram began.  
  
"Tell who, what?" she asked confused  
  
"Tell Bright, we're going out"  
  
"No... Why?" She asked, still confused.  
  
"He knows"  
  
"He knows?" She repeated.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, I figured he would be the one who would figure it out first." She said, not concerned at all.  
  
"How can you be so calm about it?" Ephram asked and looked confused.  
  
"Well, he doesn't have a problem whit it? Does he?"  
  
"No." Ephram replied.  
  
"Well, then, what's you're problem?" She asked and smiled over his funny expression.  
  
"Well, he and Colin are, best friends." He started.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But he's going to find out anyway, and we're not hiding it"  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
"Well, yeah, right now, but we're going to tell them, eventually" She said, still smiling.  
  
Ephram didn't say anything, she was right, what was hit problem? The rest of the day was great. They all made a giant sand castle together, and Harold even got bit by a lobster. Not too bad thought, he even found it rather amusing. Day four they spend at the beach as well. But soon it was time to leave. They got home at about 7pm.  
  
- Knock Knock -  
  
Ephram went to open the door. It was Nina.  
  
"Hey!" She said with a wide smile "Did you have a nice time?" She asked and handed a plate of cookies to him and gave him a hug  
  
"Thanks, Yeah, we had a great time! Come in" He stepped aside and let her in.  
  
Delia came running toward her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi! Oh, I've missed my neighbours!" Nina said and returned the hug. Delia gave her a big smile and then turned to her brother.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" She asked and looked at the plate Ephram was holding.  
  
"It's chocolate chip cookies" Nina answered with a smile. Delia's eyes widened and reached her hand out to take one. So did Ephram.  
  
"Nina!" It was Andy who came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey! I was just bringing by some cookies I made this morning" She said, explaining the kids loud chewing.  
  
"Wow, that's great, thank you" He said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't thank me, well I should get going" She said and headed to the door.  
  
"Thanks Nina!" Ephram and Delia said and waved at her.  
  
"What kind?" Andy said and walked towards his children  
  
"Chocolate chip" Delia said and smiled  
  
"Ooh, my favourite!" Andy said with a smile and dug in himself.  
  
- Next day-  
  
"Hello?" Amy pressed her phone against her ear.  
  
"Hey, it's Ephram"  
  
"Hey Ham!" Amy said, glad to hear his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I was just wondering if you want to hang out"  
  
"Yeah, sure, come to my place, in about 10?"  
  
"Ok, 10 it is"  
  
They hung up. About 10minutes later Ephram arrived at the Abbott's. Rose opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Ephram!" She said with a smile  
  
"Hi, I'm here to see Amy" He said.  
  
"So I figured" She said and blinked at him "She's in her room" she said and stepped aside and let him in.  
  
Ephram went upstairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" The voice from the other side of the door said. He opened it and stepped inside. Amy was on her bed reading ha magazine, she turned around.  
  
"Ephram!" She said and closed it.  
  
"Amy!" He replied in the same cheery tone.  
  
He came in and sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"So. she started"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked moving closer to her.  
  
"I've missed you" She said moving closer to him too.  
  
"Really?" He asked and smiled  
  
"Uhhuh" She said and smiled back at him.  
  
"Well, good" He said and kissed her. Her smile widened even more  
  
"So, mom, and dad knows" She said  
  
"Yeah, I figured."  
  
"Well, Bright kinda told them at dinner last night."  
  
"How did they take it?"  
  
"Surprisingly good" She said and nodded, "does your dad know?"  
  
"Nope, not yet"  
  
"But you ARE going to tell him, right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"When?  
  
"Today I guess"  
  
"Ok, good then" She said and kissed him. They lay down on the bed. Amy's head was on Ephram's chest, and she held his hand. With her free hand she stroke his hair. Their eyes were closed.  
  
"Ephram?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking" She started  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know every little thing about me-"  
  
"Uhhuh?"  
  
"And I know, almost nothing about you" She opened her eyes and looked at him  
  
"You know me Amy" He said looking at her  
  
"Yeah, sure, I KNOW you, but I don't know anything ABOUT you"  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me about your girlfriends" 


	4. Go Back

"What? My girlfriends?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Oh come on, like you didn't have at least one girlfriend before me" Amy said and sat up  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He said with a smile  
  
"Well look at you, and New York City is very big." she smiled, "well, you get the picture."  
  
"Well." He started. "There was this one girl, Jessica, or Jess" Ephram said and sat up too.  
  
"Uhhuh? And?" She said interested.  
  
"Well, we were thirteen, and we hung out for about 5 months."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I didn't feel like I do with you, you know?" he said and took her hand. Amy smiled "And then of course there's the fact that I saw her making out with some guy at her birthday party"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry"  
  
"No, no, don't be, I'm not. I knew from the beginning that she was a player, so I sort of had it coming"  
  
"Well it's her loss" Amy said and kissed him. "Well...?" she said after the kiss  
  
"Well. what?"  
  
"Oh, come on! I KNOW there's more"  
  
"No, there's no more"  
  
"Ephram!"  
  
"What?" Amy gave him an icy stare. "Ok, Ok, don't look at me like that" Amy smiled again. "Ok, I wasn't lying, I haven't had any other 'real' girlfriend except her, and you, but I had my admirers" He said and laughed.  
  
"There we go" she said and laughed with him. "Do you miss it? New York, I mean" she suddenly turned serious  
  
"Yeah, sure I miss it, but it's not so bad here in Everwood though." He said and smiled at her. "Hey, I gotta go, I promised I would watch Delia today" He said right after he glanced at his watch  
  
"Ok, call me tonight?" Amy said and kissed him.  
  
"Will do" Ephram said and returned the kiss.  
  
- At Home -  
  
"Ephram, Just in time!" Andy said as he hung up the phone. "I've just ordered pizza, it'll be here in about, 10minutes."  
  
"Great" Ephram replied and turned the TV on.  
  
"So, where were you?" Andy said and sat down beside him.  
  
"At the Abbott's"  
  
"I thought you couldn't stand Bright" Ephram looked at his father. "Ooh, I see." Andy suddenly said. "Amy". Ephram didn't take his eyes of the TV. "Soooo, what's up with her?" Andy asked, with a sudden interest.  
  
"Nothing much" Ephram replied and suddenly realized that this was the time to tell his father about him and Amy.  
  
"Did she have a good time at the camping?"  
  
"Yeah, she's over Colin."  
  
"Well, that's good"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So, she's available.?" Ephram suddenly smiled.  
  
"No, not really." That's when Andy got the message.  
  
"Well that's great son, I know how you care about her" Andy said with a smile. "So, when."  
  
"At the camp."  
  
"Really? So that's why you were all." Ephram suddenly felt uncomfortable  
  
"Don't you have a house call or something?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, two actually, I won't be home in about an hour." Ephram nodded and turned his eyes back to the TV. Andy patted his son on his shoulder and then went out.  
  
- one hour and ten minutes later-  
  
Andy hurried in as he heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Andy! How are you?" The voice from the other side of the line said cheerfully.  
  
"Nonni?" Andy replied happily form the sound of the cheery voice.  
  
"It's me alright!"  
  
"Well, what a nice surprise!"  
  
"Well yes! How are you, and the children?"  
  
"Oh, just fine! You?"  
  
"Couldn't be better!"  
  
"Good! Good, so, what's new?" Andy asked casually  
  
"Actually, we're going to Europe next week, you know, while we still have the strength" Nonni said and laughed.  
  
"Really? It's always nice with a vacation, actually me and the children joined by the Abbott's went and camping just yesterday"  
  
"Oh, really? Hope you had a nice time"  
  
"Oh, the best! Ephram actually got together with Amy" Andy said and smiled to himself  
  
"Oh, that nice girl, I'm so happy for him."  
  
"Yes, yes, we've bin waiting for a long time. sooo, what's the reason for this call?" Andy asked curious  
  
"What? I can't call my son-in-law?"  
  
"Oh, no that's not what I meant, it's just-"  
  
"No, no, I actually have a reason"  
  
"You do, huh?"  
  
"Yes, well, as I was saying we're going to Europe next week, and we were wondering, while you and the kids have your summer vacation, I have nobody to water my plants back at home" Andy was taken back by what she said.  
  
"So, you're basically asking us to-"  
  
"water my plants..-"  
  
"In New York" Andy finished the sentence his mother-in-law started. "Wow" was all he could get out.  
  
"Well, we're just going to be gone one week, and you can't deny the fact that the children miss New York, this will be great for them"  
  
Andy smiled, he really couldn't, and what could be the harm by taking them back, for just one week.  
  
"You know what? We'd love to" Andy said and smiled "Of course, I would have to hear with Ephram and Delia first, but both you and I know that they'll say"  
  
"Great! Call me tomorrow and I'll give you the details, kiss the kids for me!"  
  
"I will" With that they both hung up the phone. Just then Ephram and Delia walked through the door.  
  
"Where have you been?" Andy asked as he saw them.  
  
"We were in the park dad!" Delia said as she hugged him.  
  
"Oh that's great!" He said and looked at Ephram with a smile. Ephram looked back and sat down on the couch, and were just about to turn the TV on when he heard.  
  
"So, Nonni just called" Ephram quickly turned around at the sound of his grandma's name.  
  
"Really?" Delia took the words out of Ephram's "What did she say?"  
  
"Well she said that she and grandpa are going to Europe next week, for a week, and she asked if we could water their plants"  
  
"You're saying-"Ephram looked hopefully into his dads eyes  
  
"We're going to do it" The both siblings were quiet and looked at each other. "We're going back to New York for a week" Andy finished. Words can't describe the look on Ephram's face when he heard it.  
  
"W..We..We're going back!?" Ephram said and hugged his little sister  
  
"Hold your horses now, it's just for a week while their gone"  
  
"Yeah, but still!" Delia said and hugged her dad.  
  
Ephram quickly ran up to his room and dialled Amy's number.  
  
"Hello?" Amy answered  
  
"Hey, it's Ephram" He said and smiled widely.  
  
"Hey! Wow, you sound happy"  
  
"Yeah, you'll never guess what dad just told us" Amy opened her mouth to ask what it was but Ephram beat her to it. "My grandparents are going out of town for a week and while they're gone we're going to take care of their plants!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Amy said confused  
  
"We're going back to New York for a week!" Ephram sounded like a happy little child  
  
"Wow Ephram, that's. great" Amy said, she felt so selfish, but she didn't want her 'new found' boyfriend to leave her.  
  
"Well, isn't that great?" Ephram said as he heard the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that, I'm really happy for you, don't get me wrong, but, I know it sounds selfish, but I really want to be with you, and that's not possible since you'll be in New York." Ephram suddenly felt the same way, he wanted more than anything to go back to New York, but he also wanted so badly to be with Amy. Amy suddenly felt that she had to do something about the awkward silence.  
  
"But hey, don't worry, there will be phones, and besides it's just for one week, we'll be alright" Just then Ephram got an idea.  
  
"Hey, wanna come?" 


	5. the arrival

"What? Are you crazy? I can't go to New York with you!" Amy said shocked.  
  
"Why? You said yourself that you want to be with me" Ephram said, more and more convinced that this would be something great.  
  
"Well. for starters, mom and dad would never let me go!"  
  
"Well, it's not like we're going on our own, my dad will come too you know"  
  
"Yeah, but.-"  
  
"And my grandparents have a way too big house for only two people anyway, so we are all going to have our own rooms"  
  
"Yeah, but still."  
  
"Amy, can you even imagine how great this would be?" Ephram said and sounded like a little happy child on his birthday again.  
  
"Well, have you asked your dad?"  
  
"No..." He'd completely forgotten about his dad. "Well, do you even want to go?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess, I've never been to New York" Amy said hesitatingly  
  
"Great! Well, if you ask your dad, I'll ask mine."  
  
"Well, ok, I guess I could ask" Amy said and started to feel good about it.  
  
"Great! Well, see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
They both hung up and started to think about a way to convince their parents to let them go together.  
  
Amy went down the stairs and saw the rest of the family on the sofa watching TV.  
  
"Mom, dad?" She started nervously, and sat down on a couch besides the sofa.  
  
"Yes honey?" Harold said without taking his eyes of the screen.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Sure honey, go ahead." Rose said and smiled at her.  
  
"Well, you know we don't exactly have anything planned for the rest of the vacation, and, yeah, I was on the phone with Ephram just a minute ago." Amy said nervously.  
  
"Honey, relax, you know you can ask us anything" Harold said, still watching the screen.  
  
"Well you know his grandparents-"  
  
"Oh yes, nice couple!" Rose said.  
  
"Yeah, they're going to Europe in a week."  
  
"Well good for them, you know Harold, we should do that too when we retire." Rose said and turned to her husband. Harold was just going to reply when Amy cut in.  
  
"Anyway" Amy got the attention back "Ephram, Delia and Dr. Brown is going to take over the house while they're gone"  
  
"So they're going back to New York! That's great, everybody knows how Ephram misses it" Rose said, not turning her eyes away from the TV. Amy stated to get frustrated, how could they not know where this was leading.  
  
"He wants me to go" Amy finally spilled out. "And I want that too." Amy suddenly got everybody's full attention.  
  
"What?" Harold said, finally looking at her. "That's madness!"  
  
"Well, it's just for a week!" Amy said trying to convince her parents.  
  
"Amy, your father and I are going to talk about it" Rose said and nodded at her husband.  
  
"Ok..." Amy wasn't sure if that was good or bad but she went up to her room and just hoped.  
  
-At the Brown's-  
  
"I don't know about this, son" Andy said and shook his head.  
  
"Dad! Come on!" Ephram pleaded  
  
"Have you even asked the Abbott's?"  
  
"Amy is going to" this wasn't working. He had to come up with something. Ephram hesitated. No, he had too. "Dad. please? I'll make dinner for a week!" Andy looked at his son. It was a long time ago he heard a "please" come out of his sons mouth.  
  
"I'll have to talk to Harold and Rose" He started. "If they agree, then so do I" Ephram smiled widely  
  
"Thanks dad!"  
  
-Night, at the Abbott's-  
  
Harold crawled into bed next to his wife.  
  
"Harold, call me crazy, but I think Amy should go" Rose suddenly said.  
  
"Crazy" Harold said and turned the light off.  
  
"No, but listen to me" she said and turned them back on.  
  
"No, I'm not sending my baby girl to the streets of New York, with her BOYFRIEND" Harold said, not showing any sing to budge.  
  
"It was Ephram's HOME for 14 years, it's not like they've never been there before, besides, they're not going alone." Harold was just about to reply when she continued "Bright is going away too, you know"  
  
"To DENVER!" Harold nearly yelled.  
  
"Yes, but still, Amy is going to be all alone, and all depressed, and our phone bill is going to be higher than ever."  
  
"Why are you trying to convince me to let her go anyway?" Harold said confused  
  
"Well, I was thinking, you know that cruse we've been wanting to go on for as long as I can remember, but couldn't because of the kids?" Rose started "We could go on it" she smiled.  
  
"You mean the weekend trip?" Rose nodded. "Yeah, and with the sea-food buffé?" Harold's eyes lit up. Rose once again nodded. "I'd like that" Harold smiled  
  
"Then she can go?" Harold hesitated, but nodded  
  
"Yeah"  
  
-Next day-  
  
Amy sat on the park bench, waiting for Ephram to tell him the good news.  
  
"Amy" Ephram jogged over to her and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled. "So, what did they say?" He asked curious.  
  
"They said yes!" Ephram's eyes lit up and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"So I guess you dad said yes too" Amy said and laughed. He nodded.  
  
"So, we're going?" Ephram asked and looked into her deep hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are!"  
  
Five days and six hours later Andy, Delia, Ephram and Amy arrived in a bright and warm typical New York evening. 


	6. Meeting with the past

"Ephram! Delia!" An elderly woman came jogging towards them.  
  
"Nonni!" Both Ephram and Delia said and threw themselves into her arms.  
  
"Andy, nice to see you!" It was Delia and Ephram's grandfather.  
  
"You too" Andy smiled.  
  
Amy decided to stay away from the little family reunion and stepped back. She watched how everybody got long hugs and kisses and warm smiles. Suddenly Ephram took her by her hand and dragged her to the little crowd.  
  
"Nonni, grandpa, you remember Amy" He said  
  
"Oh, of course!" Nonni said and hugged her too.  
  
"How do you forget such a beautiful face" His grandpa said and made her blush slightly.  
  
"Come on! Let's get our bags." Andy finally said and started to walk.  
  
The drive back to Ephram's grandparent's home was great. Amy and Ephram hold hands all the way, and Delia talked about how good the ice creams were and what kind she would buy tomorrow.  
  
By the time they arrived to the house it was already 8pm.  
  
"So, this is where you'll be staying, Amy. Delia and Ephram, you'll have your old rooms, and Andy, you'll be staying in our room." Nonni cheerfully announced and nodded at a cute little guestroom right opposite Ephram's room, and next to Delia's.  
  
Amy and started to unpack her baggage when Ephram walked in.  
  
"So, do you need anything?" he politely asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine, you're right, this house is really big!"  
  
"Yeah, well, they fell in love with this house, the moment they laid eyes on it" He smiled "Why do I recognize that?" Amy smiled back at him "come on, Nonni made us dinner"  
  
"Ephram, I made you lasagna" Nonni said and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, you can't believe how much I missed it!" He said and dug in.  
  
"So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Delia asked between the chewing.  
  
"About 7.30am. You guys probably won't be up, so we'll just sneak out." Her grandpa answered with a grin.  
  
"You won't be able to make us breakfast?" Ephram said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry, honey, I'll make some pancakes and put them in the fridge so you can eat them for breakfast"  
  
"This is really good Mrs. Brown!" Amy suddenly felt forgotten.  
  
"Oh thank you Amy!" She answered "And please, call me Nonni"  
  
The night quickly went by, and soon it was time to go to bed. Ephram walked over to Amy's room and found her changing into her pajamas. He blushed.  
  
"Sorry" he quickly looked away. He heard Amy laugh and say.  
  
"It's ok, I'm done."  
  
"So, I just wanted to say goodnight, and I'll se you tomorrow" He walked towards her and kissed her softly.  
  
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow"  
  
- Morning-  
  
Amy woke up by the sound of Delia knocking on the door.  
  
"Yeah, come in" Amy said groggy  
  
Delia stepped in and took a seat by Amy's bed.  
  
"Breakfast is ready" she said and smiled.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right down." Amy said and got out of the bed. "Hey, can you tell me where the bathroom is"  
  
Delia took her by her hand dragged her to the hall, and pointed at a door. "Thanks"  
  
Amy opened the door and saw Ephram brushing his teeth.  
  
"Hey there sunshine" He said when he saw her in the mirror  
  
"Good morning" She said and wrapped her arms around his stomach.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, God, I can't believe I'm here, in New York"  
  
"Well you better believe it"  
  
After breakfast Andy and Delia quickly got out of the house to visit some old friends. Ephram took Amy to Central Park  
  
They sat down on a bench.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Amy said and looked around.  
  
"Yeah, this is Central Park, we used to come here all the time, that is, me, Delia and mom of course"  
  
Amy looked at him and kissed him softly. Ephram deepened it and they'd kissed for some time when they suddenly heard.  
  
"Hey, Ephram is back in town!"  
  
"Chad-man!" Ephram quickly jumped up and hugged the owner of the voice.  
  
Amy curiously looked at this tall boy with brown spiky hair, red shorts and black t-shirt hugging her boyfriend. She stood up.  
  
"It's been too long" Ephram said when they finally pulled away.  
  
"Don't need to point out the obvious, man" The boy answered.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow"  
  
"No, I got back yesterday, which will make now, tomorrow, then" he said little confused  
  
Ephram suddenly remembered Amy.  
  
"Oh, God I'm sorry, Amy, this is Chad, Chad, Amy" They shook hands.  
  
"So, this is Amy? Yeah you're right Eph, She is hot" Amy looked confused at Ephram and saw him blush.  
  
"Yeah, we've been e-mailing" Ephram explained.  
  
"So, Amy, I've heard so much about you." Chad said and smiled  
  
"Oh, really, I wish I could tell you the same, but Ephram never mentioned you" Amy said  
  
They both looked at Ephram who was turning red.  
  
"So, I'm just heading to Lucy Thomson's, she's having a pool party, come on, It's open house." Chad said changing the subject.  
  
"Oh man! Lucy! The girl with mini skirts, and tub tops, in December?!" Ephram asked  
  
"The one and only"  
  
Ephram took Amy by her hand and they headed to the pool party.  
  
........................  
  
Hey! So I just wanted to say, that although I DON'T own sweet, sweet Everwood, I DO own Chad, Lucy and the upcoming characters that don't "belong" on the show. But feel free to use them in your stories, if you want, just remember little me, if you do. (and don't claim them to yourself) That will be all! 


	7. Pool Party

Thanks for the review's guys! Well I just wanted to reply on average jane's review. -Yes, I know, Amy, Ephram and the rest, are kinda, way off of character. I really didn't intend to make that that way, but I did it because I wanted you guys get a sort of "feel" how for ex. Lucy is as a person, I probably don't make any sense at all, but, well, I try! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter (?)  
  
...................................  
  
The place was filled with people. Amy was amazed to see how different Everwood was from New York.  
  
"Oh my God! Ephram!" A blond girl had approached them. She hugged a shocked Ephram.  
  
"Lucy, hi" he said when she let go.  
  
"God, you're still as hot as I remember you." She said and put her hand on his chest. Amy raised an eyebrow, and hawked, to remind her boyfriend that she was right behind him.  
  
"Eh, Amy, this is Lucy, Lucy, Amy" He said. Amy nodded at the girl, who gave her a fake smile while she stared back at her, long and judging. Then Lucy looked back at Ephram, with a frown on her face. "She's my girlfriend" he explained. Lucy's smile dropped and she took her hand off his chest and took him by his arm and dragged him away. Amy was just about to follow when a blond guy stepped in front of her, the second Lucy went off with Ephram.  
  
"Where did you find that one?" Lucy asked. Ephram was just about to reply when she said. "I mean, look at her, I bet she has a pair of glass shoes in her closet" she laughed sarcastically. "When did miss 'Fairytale Princess' get you type anyway?"  
  
"You don't even know her" Ephram said defending Amy.  
  
"When thank God!"  
  
"She's different, she's not like all the others" he said quietly.  
  
"Oh my God, I never thought I'd live to see the day." She said with another sarcastic laugh.  
  
"what day?" he asked.  
  
"The day when Ephram Brown comes to my party IN LOVE with Cinderella."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It MEANS, you KNOW you could pick any girl out of the crowd, any day, but you never did, until Jess, and after Jess, good bye, all female kind. And know you show up with, her"  
  
while the little discussion went on about Amy, Amy was hit on by this guy named Rick.  
  
"So, you're new here?" he asked  
  
"Well, actually, I'm only here for the week."  
  
"Oh really?" Amy nodded.  
  
"So, I bet you need a guide to show you around" He said and placed his hand on Amy's hip, and got closer.  
  
"No, I got someone to show me around, my boyfriend". She said and hit his hand away.  
  
"Oh? So what's this 'guy's' name?" he said and placed his hand on her hip, once again. "Ephram" Ephram answered. He had seen what was going on and quickly came to Amy's rescue. "Brown? I didn't know you were back" Rick said, and quickly walked away. "Are you okey?" Ephram asked and looked back at Amy. "Yeah, I'm fine" Amy said and nodded "why did I get the impression that you guys met before?" "Well, we kinda have" Ephram looked down on the grown. "You know that guy that I caught Jessica make out with?" Amy nodded. "That was Rick" Her eyes widened. "Yep, I broke his nose, we've been best buds, ever since." He said with a sarcastic smile. A little crowd had gathered around Amy and Ephram, they were probably hoping for a big scene between them, Amy suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey, Ephram, can we leave?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel like staying either." He said and took her hand and headed for the exit. Suddenly Chad blocked their way.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"We're leaving" Ephram answered  
  
"Come on! You just got here, you should stay"  
  
"No, we're leaving" Ephram said once again. Chad, knowing his friend didn't argue, and stepped aside.  
  
"You better call me!" He yelled after them. "I will" "So, that's your New York friends, huh?" Amy asked as they walked back to Central Park. "Yeah, sad isn't it?" he said with a grin. They walked a while and soon they were back at the bench that they've been sitting on, just a while ago. The sat down.  
  
"So, where are you taking me today?" Amy asked and smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ephram asked confused.  
  
"Well, you can't drag me all this way to New York, without showing me what makes it so special." She explained.  
  
"Okey, I'll take you to an amusement park" he said after thinking a while. He kissed her. "But first, lunch"  
  
Ephram took her to a litter diner, not far from the park. They ordered lunch and then they went to the amusement park. They spend the whole day there, and by the time they got back to the house, it was time for dinner.  
  
"Hey kids" Andy greeted as Ephram and Amy walked in.  
  
"Hi" they both replied.  
  
"So, are you guys in the mood for some chicken?" Andy asked and peeked out of the kitchen.  
  
"If you're cooking, no" Ephram answered and picked up the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Andy asked confused.  
  
"I'm ordering take out." He said and was jut about dial the number.  
  
"I want a cheese burger" Delia said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"No" Amy stepped in. "I'll make dinner" she said and smiled.  
  
"Amy, you don't have-" Andy said  
  
"I know, but it'll be fun"  
  
"Well, at least let me help" Andy said.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna help too!" Delia said exited.  
  
"Sure, you guys can make the salad, and Ephram can boil the rice, and I'll get started on the chicken" The dinner turned out great, and they all could feel a little proud. Even Andy and Delia's salad were terrific, and they all could go to bed, full and happy. 


	8. talk

Amy laid awake in her bed, she couldn't fall asleep. After about half an hour she got out of bed and opened the door opposite hers. The room was dark, and quiet. She walked to the bed and gently shook Ephram's shoulder.  
  
"Go away Delia." Ephram said quiet. She shook a little more. Finally Ephram opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Amy?" She nodded.  
  
"Can I sleep here with you?" she asked.  
  
"What time is it?" He said, he didn't seem to have heard her question  
  
"About 1.30am" she answered. "Well can I?" she asked again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I sleep here with you?"  
  
"Huh?" Amy sighed.  
  
"Never mind" she headed to the door and opened it.  
  
"No, wait, yeah, come here" She heard. Amy smiled to herself and closed the door again, and went back to the bed. Ephram moved and made room in the single bed for her. Amy crawled in and he put his arm around her. Soon Amy fell asleep to Ephram's heavy breathing.  
  
The sun shined through the window and woke Amy up. She rubbed her eyes and saw Ephram beside her, still holding her. She removed his arm and was just about to get out of bed, when she felt an arm dragging her back.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ephram asked and grinned.  
  
"I'm going back to my room" she said and smiled.  
  
"No, you can't go yet" Ephram replied and hugged her.  
  
"Do you really want your dad to find us here?" She said and sat up. Ephram didn't argue, instead he got up too.  
  
"Where are you going" Amy asked.  
  
"Toilet" was his reply  
  
Amy went down the stairs, followed by Ephram. Andy and Delia were already there. Andy was by the stove, trying to make pancakes.  
  
"Hey, let me give you a hand" Amy said as she took the pan out of Andy's big hands.  
  
"Amy, you made us dinner last night, you don't have to make breakfast too" Andy said.  
  
"Well, that's true, we all made dinner" she replied and smiled "besides, I like to cook"  
  
"And she probably makes better pancakes too" Delia said and took a sip out of her orange juice. Andy sighed and stepped back.  
  
"Fine" Just then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Ephram said and headed to the phone.  
  
"So, how many?" Amy asked as she flipped one pancake over.  
  
"Three" Delia answered. Just then Ephram came back.  
  
"That was a short conversation" Andy said. "who was it?"  
  
"Chad, he wants me to come to his house and hang with the guys" He looked at Amy like he was asking for permission.  
  
"What?" She asked when she saw his expression.  
  
"Is it okey if I go?" He asked.  
  
"Of course! I would only expect you to" She said and smiled.  
  
"Hey, but you can't go today Ephram, I'm going to visit the hospital" Andy said. "You gotta stay and watch Delia"  
  
"Oh, well. I'll just call and say that I'll come tomorrow instead." Ephram replied.  
  
"No, no, it's okey, I'll go tomorrow" was Andy's reply.  
  
"Hello? if it hasn't gone through your mind, I'm 15 and fully capable to watch Delia, you know" Amy said surprised when she discovered that they both forgot about her. "I'm not gonna loose her or something." She smiled. "It's not like I'm going to stroll around town, all by my self anyway." Amy gave a little laugh. "You guys can go"  
  
"Well-" Andy said  
  
"It's okey Amy, I'll go tomorrow" Ephram cut his father off.  
  
"No, don't be ridiculous, If I've been out of town for over a year, and then come back to visit, I would visit my friends, so I only expect you to do the same" Amy said as she put a plate of perfect golden brown pancakes in front of him. "Besides, it'll be fun! Right Delia, just the two of us girls" Delia smiled back at her  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, what can I say, Amy, you're a lifesaver" Andy said as he dug in, in his pile of pancakes.  
  
About one hour later both Andy and Ephram was out, leaving Delia and Amy alone, together on the couch.  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" Delia asked.  
  
"Sure!" Was Amy's reply.  
  
"Okey, I have Lion King, the Little Mermaid, Lassie and Pongo"  
  
"Let's watch The Little Mermaid" Amy said with a smile.  
  
"Okey!"  
  
Delia popped the video in, and they watched it together. It had been so long since Amy saw this movie, it was the perfect love story. She smiled in content when the movie ended.  
  
"What now?" Delia asked the second the movie ended.  
  
"Ehm. do you want to play a game?" Amy suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Let's play cards!"  
  
"Good idea"  
  
Amy watched as the little girl ran up to her room and got the cards. She could hear how Delia searched for them. Amy smiled to herself and went to help her. Delia's room wasn't big, but it was really nice. Amy looked around on the walls and saw pictures of the Brown family there.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful, where is this taken?" Amy asked and pointed on a picture with Delia, Ephram and their mother.  
  
"That's Niagara Falls" Delia said and smiled. "Dad took the picture, it was great! We fed birds and ate the best smoothie ever!" Delia said and stared to giggle. Amy smiled.  
  
"Your mom was beautiful" She said and touched the picture. "You look just like her"  
  
"I do?" Delia asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad you're going out with Ephram" Amy smiled.  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Do you wanna go to the zoo tomorrow?" Delia asked exited.  
  
"Sure, you wanna drag Ephram and your dad along with us?"  
  
"Yeah! Last time I were there, they had a white tiger baby! And monkeys! And a HUGE snake!" Amy smiled at the little girls excitement. She remembered how she herself used to love the zoo.  
  
"You really missed this place, didn't you?" Amy asked  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think that I would want to live here again."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Everwood grows on you" She said and smiled. "Found them!" Delia took Amy's hand and dragged her down stairs. 


	9. I'm ready

"Hey Delia, what do you want for lunch?" Amy asked after she heard Delia's stomach rumble.  
  
Delia went to the freezer and opened it. She looked around and then took out a bag.  
  
"Meatballs" she said with a smile.  
  
"Okey"  
  
Some hours later, about 6pm Andy came through the door with two brown paper bags in his hand.  
  
"Dad!" Delia shouted and hugged her father.  
  
"Hey!" He said and kissed her cheek. "How was your day?" He asked and smiled.  
  
"Great! We played cards and watched a movie, and Amy promised that we'd go to the zoo tomorrow, and you and Ephram have to come too" She replied cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds great!" Then he turned to Amy. "Hey, thank you! Was she any trouble?" He said with a smile  
  
"Oh no! Not at all, she was a total doll" Amy said and smiled back at him.  
  
"Well, anyway, thanks" He said and went to the kitchen and put the paper bags on the counter.  
  
"What's that dad?" Delia asked.  
  
"This, is Italian take out, you know, from Roberto's" He said and started to set the table.  
  
"Let me help you" Amy said and was about to take the plates from him  
  
"No, no, you have done too much already" he said and gently pushed her away. Just then Ephram came home.  
  
"Hey, Ephram, just in time" Andy said.  
  
"Hey" He said and kissed Amy after she greeted him. "what are we having, and most importantly, who's cooking it?" Ephram said after he saw his father set the table.  
  
"We're having Italian, from Roberto's" Delia said and sat down by the table.  
  
"Wow dad, you've outdone yourself once again" He said and took Amy by her hand and sat her down beside him.  
  
"Ephram, give him a break already" Amy said and squeezed his hand. Ephram sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, sorry dad, I just didn't have the best day."  
  
"That's alright son, and Amy, we should have you around more often" Andy said with a smile.  
  
-After dinner-  
  
"Hey Amy, let's go out" Ephram said and walked towards the door.  
  
"What do you mean out?" Amy asked suspiciously.  
  
"I mean, out, like in, out of the house" he said and smiled.  
  
"Okey, well, let me just help your dad take care of the dishes first." She said and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"No, no! You go out with Ephram now, besides, there isn't really anything to be taken care of, it's just four plates." Andy said and padded her on her shoulder.  
  
"You sure?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, he's sure" Ephram said and took her hand.  
  
"Ephram, twelve o'clock!" Andy shouted after them.  
  
"Sure, sure" Ephram murmured and walked out, holding Amy's hand.  
  
The night was warm and clear. Ephram took Amy to a little café just a few blocks away. They sat down by a little table by the window. It wasn't many people there, just Amy, Ephram and about five others.  
  
"Wow, this place is cute" Amy said after they ordered two ice-creams.  
  
"Yeah, well. actually, it's quite new, it opened just before we left. I only got a chance to visit it once." Ephram replied  
  
"Two ice creams, one strawberry-vanilla, one chocolate" The waitress said as she put down the two desserts.  
  
"Thanks" they both said at the same time. The waitress smiled at them and walked away.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Amy suddenly asked.  
  
"What? What makes you think that something's wrong?" Ephram asked surprised.  
  
"well, you told your dad that you 'didn't have the best day'" Amy answered.  
  
"Oh, naah, it's just, Fred-" Ephram started  
  
"who's Fred?" Amy said, cutting him off  
  
"Oh, just one of my friends" He answered  
  
"Okey, I'm with you. Go on"  
  
"He made a girl pregnant"  
  
"Oh gosh, well, it was his girlfriend, I hope" Amy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"A single guy makes a girl pregnant." Amy said and sighed.  
  
"Well, he's not actually single"  
  
"But you said-" Amy suddenly got it and stopped. Ephram nodded.  
  
"Yeah, his girlfriend didn't take it good"  
  
"So.?"  
  
"She obviously broke up with him, and he's like, super depressed." Silence filled the air, neither could think of anything to say until Ephram finally spoke.  
  
"He'll pull through okey, he's really strong"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it some more?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I just want to spend time with you right now" He said and smiled.  
  
"me too" Amy said and smiled back at him.  
  
"Let's go" Ephram said and took her hand. He paid the waitress and they started to walk. They had walked quite a while, just enjoying the silence when Ephram suddenly remembered to look at the watch.  
  
"It's 11.40, we got to get back" Ephram said calmly. Amy nodded and by the time they got back to the house it was five to twelve. Andy and Delia had already gone to bed, for some time now.  
  
"We made it" Ephram whispered.  
  
"Yeah, lucky us" Amy whispered back with a smile.  
  
Both Ephram and Amy had changed into their pyjamas and were ready to go to sleep. Amy was sitting on her bed putting away her comb, just as finished combing her hair. Suddenly Ephram appeared in the door.  
  
"Can I sleep with you?" Ephram said in an innocent tone. Amy gave a little laugh  
  
"huh?"  
  
Ephram smiled and walked towards her. She laid on her back and Ephram appeared just over her head. He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was more passionate than he first intended to, but he soon found himself deepened it even more. Now he was on top of her, and Amy slowly started to unbutton her pyjamas, reviling her snow-white bra. She slid Ephram's t-shirt off, breaking the kiss for a brief moment. Ephram helped Amy take her pants off and it was in this moment he realized what was happening. He stopped.  
  
"Amy, are you sure?" he asked  
  
Amy smiled. This was like she had always imagined it would be, maybe not with Ephram, but with a guy that made her heart skip a beat, every time she saw him. She couldn't deny that Ephram was that guy. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure" Ephram smiled and leaned in to continue, when Amy stopped him.  
  
"Are YOU sure?" she asked.  
  
Ephram smiled and nodded.  
  
"I've never been so sure in my life" with that Amy pulled out a little piece of plastic from her bag, right next to her bed.  
  
"protection" she explained. Ephram sighed. Now this was a turn off. "Did we learn NOTHING from Fred?" she asked and smiled. Ephram took it  
  
After the last clothing was gone from their bodies Ephram started to kiss Amy on her neck. She moaned quietly. Ephram started to kiss her on her collar bone, wich made Amy moan even more in content.  
  
The night slid by quick and the morning brought endless sunshine. Amy groaned as the sun hit her sleepy eyes. She looked to her left, and there was Ephram, sound asleep. Amy smiled and thought back at last night. Everybody had said that it would hurt the first time, but it hadn't, not even a bit. It had been perfect. She gently shook Ephram's shoulder.  
  
"Wake up sunshine" she said and kissed him on his cheek. Ephram opened his eyes. Amy smiled at him brightly "Come on, we're going to the zoo today"  
  
END.  
  
------------------------ ------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
There you go guys, what did you think? I really didn't expect my 1 chap. Story to develop to a nine chap. story. I just want to take some time to thank you all for the WONDERFUL feedback! Really, I LOVE you for giving it too me, I truly didn't think that you guys would like it so much=) again, THANKS! Well, okey, anyway, schools out for the summer *yay!* That would give me so much time to write so much more stories, BUT I'm not gonna. 'cus I've come to realize that writing fiction isn't really anything for me, I'm more of a reader. So therefore I'm gonna leave it to the pros ('cus there really are some really talented writers here!) I may write some short little fics though, 'cus ideas pop into my head all the time! (you know what I mean) but we'll see. Anyway, thanks once again, and have a nice summer! (I will, I'm going to Australia!) P.S. it would be really cool of you to say what your favourite Everwood fic is, I'd really like to read them=) 


End file.
